Automated systems, such as robotic systems, are used in a variety of industries to reduce labor costs and/or increase productivity. An automated system may include a plurality of interconnected parts that are configured to execute one or more actions for performing a task. For example, robotic systems in manufacturing plants may be used to assemble complex sub-assemblies of a larger system (e.g., motor). Such automated systems are typically found in controlled environments. In particular, the automated system may be stationed at a single location and configured to make the same motions without it being necessary to adapt to changing conditions.
It is desirable that systems become more autonomous and execute more complex decision-making for tasks typically performed by humans. For example, in order to disengage air brakes of a vehicle (e.g., locomotive), a human operator may pull on a lever that opens a valve of the air brakes. The valve is opened and the air within the brake system is bled (e.g., the air flows out of the brake system) to reduce the pressure within the brake system and disengage the air brakes. Use of human operators, however, is not without problems. For instance, in rail yards the operations pose safety risks to the human operators. Additionally, the use of human operators can involve increased cost relative to automated systems.
But problems with automated systems may occur as well. Although applicant is unaware of any automated system that can bleed air brakes of a vehicle, such an automated system that pulls on a brake lever to disengage a brake system may be unreliable due to the wide variances in the brake systems among several different vehicles and different states of the brake systems. For example, different vehicles may have brake levers that require different amounts of force to actuate, may have other components in locations that may be mistakenly pulled by the automated system when attempting to pull the brake lever, may have brake levers that become temporarily stuck, etc. These variances can make it difficult for an automated system to perform brake bleeding operations. Like the brake-bleeding task, other tasks (in the rail yard or other environments) exist that require a number of complex decisions that are affected by the environment. Non-limiting examples of such environments include manufacturing plants, water treatment facilities, retail stores, and grocery stores.
In order to enhance the reliability and protect the safety of the automated system and the environment, it may be desirable for the automated system to communicate with human operators (or operators that are also automated systems) as the automated system is performing a task. For example, the automated system may communicate to the operator various types of information that are associated with the current state of the system. Based on this information, operators may choose to take appropriate action to assist the automated system in accomplishing its task or to protect the automated system from damage. Conventional robot-to-human or robot-to-robot communication methods include a single standard of communication that does not change (other than the information being provided), regardless of the circumstances. For example, an automated system may include a display that is viewed by the operator. The display may present a predetermined arrangement of graphics or follow a simple set of rules. Such methods may be less effective in uncontrolled or dangerous environments.